custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Logos (Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Imaginary Vacation! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on May 8, 1993. On June 19, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, "Let's Go Traveling!". Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on a trip to Imagination City to go places here. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Julie *David *Shawn *Tosha *Min *Kathy *Luci *Tina *Derek *Michael *Amy *Adam Songs #Barney Theme Song #What a Beautiful Day Outside to Play (tune to: Mr. Rogers Neighborhood Theme Song) #Just Imagine #That's What the City Is #Sing a Song of People #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #The Happy Wanderer #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Clean Up #I've Been Working on the Raiload #Down By the Station #Little Red Caboose #The Library #Castles So High #The Noble Duke of York #Sally the Camel #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck #The Rocket Song #I See the Moon #Aiken Drum #Count the Stars #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #The Airplane Song #Sailing Medley: A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Sailing, Sailing / Row, Row, Row Your Boat #I'd Love to Sail #It's Good to Be Home #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice, and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice, and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice, and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". This Barney costume can be also used in Late Season 1 home videos like "Barney's Safety Fun!", Season 2 episodes/videos like "Let's Go To The Zoo (1993)", *The eight green spots on Barney's back used in this home video were *The kind of Barney's big dinosaur feet used in this home video are called *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Stop, Look, & Be Safe!". *The Season 2 Barney doll from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. It would be also used in "Barney's Wiggly Fun!" (May 26, 1993), "Barney's An Adventure to Italy" (July 13, 1993), and "All Mixed Up! (1996)" (October 19, 1996) *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *Season 2's I Love You has the same vocals from that version. During this version, Barney's Season 2 voice, Baby Bop's Season 1 voice, BJ's 1990-1993 voices and the kids vocals from Season 2 are used. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive to the school playground, the music from *Before the song "What a Beautiful Day Outside to Play", Barney comes to life. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from *When the kids say "Barney!" (after he came to life), the sound clip is a mix of the ones from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", "The Exercise Circus" and "The Alphabet Zoo!". *Another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball, the music from *When Michael arrives to the school playground with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!" and his "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from *After Michael arrives, Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from *When Barney says "beep! beep!" before the verse of "The Babies on the Bus" that is used during the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the sound clips were a mix of the ones from "Playing It Safe", and "Are We There Yet?", expect they were mixed with Barney's Season 2 voices. *After "I Love You", Baby Bop and BJ had to leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from *After Baby Bop and BJ leave, When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from *Michael wore the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *This home video took place in April 9, 1993. Quotes Quote 1 *(suddenly, Michael's voice is heard) *Michael's voice: Hello! Can I play, too? *Tina: Who said that?! *Barney: I must be-. *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: MICHAEL! *Michael: Hi! *Barney & Kids: Hi Michael! *Michael: Hi everybody! I was.walking in the soccer practice to stop and say "Hello". *Barney: It sure is. What kind of soccer clothes are you wearing, and your soccer ball are you holding, Michael? *Michael: Well, my soccer clothes are white and blue. And my soccer ball is black and white. *Barney: That's right. What are your soccer socks go on with your feet, Michael? *Michael: Well, they go on my *Barney: Yeah! What are your soccer shoes go on, Michael? *Michael: Well, they go on my feet. *Barney: Yeah! Can you wiggle your toes in your soccer shoes, and tap them, Michael? *Michael: Sure. Here I go! * * * * *Tosha: I like your uniform. It's neat! *Michael: Thanks. Quote 2 *Barney: Now, What should we do, next? *Kathy: I know. Let's go on a big city bus ride! *Michael: That will be fun! But, we don't have a bus. *Barney: Well, I know we could find a bus, If we use our imaginations. *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: Yeah, How, Barney? *Barney: Well, How about right here! ( Cover Arts Original 1993 release Front Cover *A Picture of the Season 1 Barney costume on the top of it *A Picture of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids riding on the big city bus during the song "The Wheels on the Bus" on the down of it Back Cover *BJ and Luci singing "A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea" *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on the train 2007 re-release Front Cover *Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ at Imagination City Back Cover *